


A Different Life

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Sex in the Impala, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader go out for a romantic Valentine’s date. During dinner, they pretend to be husband and wife, making a whole imaginary life together. After dinner, the roll play leads to romantic sex in the Impala and more than just an imagined life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Life

Warnings: Husband/wife role play, language, smut, oral, car sex (public, but in a secluded place)

Fic:

It was Valentine’s Day. For most of your life, you were alone on this particular day of the year, but since you’d started dating Dean, he refused to let you be lonely. Last year you’d had a movie marathon and Dean had cooked you a romantic dinner. The year before that, he’d taken you to a small clearing where you had a picnic and stuck around to stargaze on the hood of the Impala later that night.

This year was different yet again. He told you that for just one night, he wanted to pretend that he had a normal life with you; no monsters, just you and him in another life. If going on a ‘normal’ date would make him happy, then you were more than happy to play along.

Dean had told you to get dressed up, apparently he was taking you somewhere fancy. You take your time picking out the perfect outfit, a black dress you’d hardly ever worn and a pair of heels. The makeup and hair were a little tricky. Normally you opted for something simple, hunting didn’t really afford you time for such things; but tonight, you wanted to look good.

“Can I come in?” you hear Dean ask after a knock on your door.

“It’s open,” you tell him as you push your earring through the hole and place the back on it. Dean cracks the door and peeks inside as if he’s making sure it’s ok to come in.

“Damn,” Dean says under his breath.

“What?” you ask, looking down at your dress, “Too much? Did I over do it? Hang on, I can find something else.”

“No, no, no,” Dean says, quickly entering your room and grabbing your wrists, “You’re perfect, more than, but I don’t know the words.”

“Stop it,” you say, a blush rising to your cheeks.

“It’s true,” Dean continues, “You make that dress look amazing.”

“Shut up,” you giggle, “Your tie is crooked.” Reaching up, you adjust his tie. “There, now you’re perfect too,” you tell him. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt, and green tie; the pop of color only brought out his eyes. Dean leans in to give you a quick kiss and when he pulls away, you can’t help but laugh at the lipstick staining his lips.

“What?” he asks. Without saying a word, you reach up and run your thumb across his lips, smudging away the lipstick.

“I love you,” you tell him, making him smile.

“I love you too Babe,” he answers. Suddenly he looks down at his watch, “Shit, we’re gonna be late.” He takes your hand and you let him lead you to the garage. Like a gentleman, Dean opens the passenger side door for you and helps you inside. He drives the two of you to an expensive looking restaurant and pulls into a parking space.

“Dean, are you sure this is where you want to go?” you ask, “We could always just go grab some burgers.”

“Dressed like this?” Dean asks, “No way! Besides, I made reservations. Oh, I almost forgot.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two golden wedding bands.

“Is this what you meant when you said you wanted to pretend we had another life?” you ask.

“Just for tonight?” he asks, turning the rings between his fingers, “Please?”

“Anything for you, husband,” you answer, holding out your left hand to him. Dean grins before slipping the ring onto your ring finger and pressing a kiss to your cheek. He slips the other ring onto his own ring finger and gets out of the car, telling you to wait inside. You watch as he walks around the front of the Impala and comes to your side of the car to open the door for you.

“Mrs. Winchester,” Dean prompts, holding out his hand to help you from the car. You take it and he loops your arm through his, making you smile as he leads you to the entrance of the restaurant.

“Hello, and happy Valentine’s Day,” the hostess says as you enter the restaurant, “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes,” Dean answers, “It should be under Winchester.” The hostess looks over the papers in front of her.

“Here it is,” she announces, “Winchester, table for two. Right this way!” She grabs two menus and leads you to the table. Dean pulls out a chair for you before taking his seat across from you. The hostess hands you each a menu and tells you to enjoy before leaving the two of you to yourselves.

The restaurant is beautifully decorated, flowers are placed here and there, chandeliers hang from the ceiling keeping the room dimly lit with the help of the candles on the tables, and classical music plays in the background. You try to focus on the menu, but you can’t help your eyes from flicking up. Each time, you catch Dean watching you.

“Stop that,” you tell him playfully, hiding your face behind your menu.

“Stop what?” he asks, “Looking at my beautiful wife? Never.” Dean reaches across the table and takes one of your hands in his, his thumb running over your knuckles. You blush again and roll your eyes.

“Dean, are you sure we can afford this?” you ask, looking over the prices.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean assures you, “Order anything you want.” He squeezes your hand. “Now we really do sound like a married couple,” Dean chuckles. Before long, the waiter comes to your table and asks if you’re ready to order. Dean lets you order first before ordering for himself.

“So, what’s our story?” you ask.

“Our story?” Dean questions.

“Yeah,” you say, leaning your elbows on the table, “We’re married, so what’s our story?”

“Well,” Dean begins, leaning closer, “You worked in a library, you know like the sexy librarian kind of thing. I wondered in one day, looking for a CD, and you helped me out. The second I saw you I fell in love.”

“But I was already dating someone else,” you interject, “I was practically already engaged.”

“Yeah, and it drove me crazy,” Dean says, “I came back every day until you realized how much better I was than that crappy boyfriend of yours.”

“I found out he was cheating,” you say, “And you were there to pick up the pieces. At first I just saw you as a friend, but soon I started to fall for you.”

“And you have no clue how happy that made me,” Dean adds.

“You took me on one date and that was it,” you tell him, “I couldn’t get enough of you.” Dean reaches out and takes your hand, bringing it to his lips.

“How many years has it been?” Dean asks, “And I still can’t get enough of you.”

“Three,” you say with a smile, “You proposed to me in bed one morning, remember?”

“I woke up early,” Dean says, “Cooked you the best breakfast I could think up.”

“It was a mess,” you laugh, “Misshapen pancakes and juice all over the tray, your hands were so shaky.”

“Don’t judge,” Dean says, “I was nervous, it was a very important moment.”

“I woke up to the best surprise in my life,” you tell him, “There was no way I’d ever say no.”

“You made me the happiest man on Earth that day,” Dean says, “And you made me even happier when you said ‘I do’ a month later. We got married on a beach at sunset. Sam was my best man, Charlie your maid of honor, and Cas walked you down the aisle.” You can’t stop smiling as you plan out your alternate life with Dean.

All through dinner, you talk about the house you’d own and how you’d decorate it. You even create a couple of kids and talk about what they were like. Everything about your alternate life was perfect; the perfect husband, the perfect kids, the perfect house. There were no monsters and no hunting, the biggest thing you had to worry about was your mortgage.

After dinner, Dean you go back to the car and instead of taking you back to the bunker, he takes you to the clearing where you’d spent your first Valentine’s Day together. “Thank you,” he says as he shuts off the engine.

“For what?” you ask.

“For giving me the life I’ve always wanted, even if it was only just for today,” Dean says. You unbuckle your seatbelt and slide towards Dean.

“You’re welcome, my wonderful husband,” you say, kissing his cheek. Dean unbuckles his seatbelt as well and turns towards you.

“My perfect wife,” he muses as he takes your face between his hands, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you tell him. Still playing along, you add, “You know, maybe we should tell the babysitter that we might be home later than we planned.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks. He pulls you in for a kiss and your hands begin to travel over his chest. You play with his tie for a moment before you let your hands travel lower. Placing one hand on his thigh, you use your other to palm him through his pants. Dean groans against your lips as he begins to grow hard in your hand. “Y/N, Baby,” Dean groans.

“Back seat,” you tell him. Dean pulls away just long enough to open the door and step out, guiding you along with him. He pulls his jacket from him and tosses it over the back of the front seat before grabbing your hips and pressing you back against the side of the Impala. “God, you’re handsome,” you tell him, the setting sun making his skin glow.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not God,” he laughs, “But I’m sure he’d be happy to know what you think.”

“Oh, really?” you ask playfully. Dean grins before capturing your lips again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean mumbles against your lips. His hands travel your body as he pushes himself closer to you, his hard cock prodding your thigh. You reach for his tie and loosen it before pulling it from his neck and tossing it into the car. Dean shuts the door and pulls you away from the Impala, opening the door to the back seat. His hands slide to your back and he pulls the zipper down, letting your dress fall down your body. Dean helps you step out of your dress and drapes it over the back of the seat for you.

You kick off your shoes and reach for the buckle of Dean’s belt. Opening the front of his pants, you tease him through the material. You slip a hand into his pants and cup his growing length through the material of his boxers, caressing and squeezing gently. Dean grows even harder in your hand. You push his pants down around his ankles, stooping to pick them up off the ground along with his shoes, socks, and your heels.

“Lie down,” you instruct him as you toss the clothing into the front seat of the car. Dean slides into the seat and holds out a hand, helping you in as well. You shut the door behind you and turn your full attention to Dean. Your fingers open the buttons of his shirt and you roll the material up, handing it to Dean to use as a pillow. You press a hand against his bare chest and push him down against the seat, shifting in the confined space so that you’re settled between his legs.

“You have no clue how much I love you,” Dean says, his voice husky with excitement. You smile sweetly before leaning down, kissing your way up one of his thighs. Your necklace hangs down from your neck, dragging along his skin as you kiss higher and higher on his leg. Dean’s eyes watch your every move, the pupils blown wide with lust.

“I love you too,” you tell him as you hook your fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers. You pull the material down slowly, letting his hard cock spring free. “You’re already so hard for me,” you comment with a smirk as you toss his boxers into the front seat.

“This is what you do to me,” Dean says. He props himself up on his elbows, watching as you kiss your way up his other thigh. His head tips back and a groan escapes his lips as you suck one of his balls between your lips, massaging it with your tongue. “Y/N,” he groans. You place a kiss to the base of his cock and another a little higher; you place kiss after kiss up his shaft, taking your time.

His hips buck up towards you, begging you for more. You place your hands on his hips, holding him down as you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. Your eyes flick up to find Dean watching your every movement, his jaw clenched in anticipation. One of his hands comes down to caress your cheek before he twists it into your hair. You keep your gaze locked on his as you press your tongue flat against his slit, lapping up the salty precum that’s already leaked from his swollen cock and leaving little kitten licks against his tip.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Dean groans as you take his tip between your lips. You swirl your tongue around him, making him moan for you. Those sounds were like music to your ears. You loved that you could make him this way. His noises spur you on and you take more of him into your mouth. You moan as his hand tugs your hair lightly, directing you as you lick and suck, bobbing your head slowly. “Y/N,” he whispers, your name falling from his lips again and again.

His hips shift beneath your hands and you know he’s close from the way his cock throbs and twitches against your tongue. Dean groans, his head tipping back again as you hum around him, sending vibrations along his shaft. He lies down and lets his other hand twist into your hair as well. You keep your movements slow, wanting to take your time and savor each second. Dean was of a different opinion, however.

“Please,” Dean whispers, “Y/N, please.” You hum again and Dean groans in response; you knew what he wanted. “Oh fuck, Y/N,” Dean groans as you take him as far into your mouth as you can without gagging. You hollow your cheeks and suck, making his cock twitch hard. “Y/N, I’m …” he begins, but doesn’t get to finish, “Oh Y/N.” His cock pulses, spilling his cum against your tongue. You swallow him down, lapping up every last drop and working him through his high. “I love you,” he whispers again and again as you kiss your way up his body, running your fingers over his skin.

“I love you too,” you tell him between kisses, pressing your lips here and there until you reach his cheek. Dean tugs your hair gently, bringing your lips to his. His tongue invades your mouth as if he’s chasing after the taste of himself. Dean’s hands disentangle from your hair and slide down to your back, finding the clasp of your bra. His fingers drag along your skin as he pulls the bra from you before he tosses the material to the front seat. You moan as he shifts, turning so that you’re the one with their back against the seat.

Dean’s lips break from yours and he begins kissing his way down your body. He takes his time with you, kissing lovingly down your neck and collarbone. “Dean,” you moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. Your back arches from the seat, pressing yourself closer to Dean. One of his hands comes up to cup your neglected breast, massaging the flesh and rolling your nipple between his thumb and finger. You moan as he draws your nipple out between his teeth. He kisses his way across the valley of your breasts, treating your other nipple as he had the first.

You moan his name as you thread your hands through his hair, your head falling back against his shirt. He didn’t even have to say he loved you, he shows it with each kiss he leaves down your body. His hands tickle your sides, making you laugh and squirm. Dean smiles against your skin before leaving kisses along the waistband of your panties. You gasp as he takes the material between his teeth and tugs it down. His teeth graze your skin as he removes the material, you lift your hips to help him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean says as his eyes travel over your naked body and drink you in. His hands trace your curves and edges like he’s trying to commit them to memory, as if he hadn’t already. Dean shifts, trying to make room for the both of you in the confined space. He settles down on the seat and pulls your legs over his shoulders. His lips trail over your thighs, leaving kisses here and there.

“Please,” you whisper, propping yourself up on one elbow as you card your other hand through his hair. Dean’s gaze lifts to meet yours, his eyes full of love and adoration. The way he looked at you, it was like you were his world, his everything. Dean leans down and leaves a long, slow lick up your pussy lips.

“You’re so wet,” Dean hums against you, “Taste so good.”

“Dean,” you moan as he sucks your folds between his lips. He kisses, licks, and sucks, making your stomach twist and coil. You tug his hair gently, directing him and telling him what you need. Dean needs little instruction though, he knew your body and knew how his every move would make you react. He drives you mad with the way he sucks your clit between his lips. You gasp as Dean teases his tongue between your pussy lips.

Dean hums as his tongue swirls inside you and your toes curl against his back at the feeling. You watch him as he works you over, his every action attentive and passionate. His hands wrap around your hips, lifting you from the seat and giving him a better angle. You rock your hips and Dean encourages you, pulling you tighter against him. His tongue swirls inside you, pulling out so that he can suck your clit between his lips before he dips his tongue into you again.

“Oh Dean,” you moan, threading your other hand through his hair. Your hands turn to fists as your back arches from the seat. “Dean, please,” you moan. He works harder, knowing exactly what to do to make you cum. “Dean,” you moan, “Oh Dean!” Your walls clamp down around his tongue and he hums. You gasp and moan as he works you through your high, lapping up everything you have to give him. Your hands go lax in his hair and you relax back against the seat as you begin to come down from your high.

Dean lets your legs slide from his shoulders and he kisses his way up your body hungrily. He rests one of his forearms beside your head for support as you bring his lips to yours. The taste of you lingers on his tongue and mingles with the taste of him as you deepen the kiss. “You’ll never know how much I love you,” Dean tells you. He presses his forehead to yours as his hand trails up and down your side.

“If you love me as much as I love you, then I think I can relate,” you tell him.

“I’m so glad I married you,” Dean says, still playing the game.

“I’m glad I said yes,” you respond. You draw Dean in for another kiss and wrap a leg around his waist, pulling him down against you. His new erection presses against your thigh, making you both moan. Dean’s hand twists into your hair, his other hand holding your hip.

“I love you,” he whispers, rocking his hips against you. His cock leaks precum onto your skin, the liquid dripping down the curve of your thigh.

“I love you Dean,” you whisper, running your hands through his hair and down his back, “I need you.” Dean hums and nods, the roll of his hips never ceasing. He presses his lips to yours as he shifts his hips and slides into you easily, stretching and filling you. You dig your fingertips into his shoulders as his hips push flush against yours, pushing his length deep into you.

“You feel so good,” Dean praises, “You always do.” You can’t help the smile that crosses your lips. He rolls his hips, sliding himself out and in again, setting a slow gentle pace.

Everything from the way he touched you, to the way he kissed you, to the way he looked at you was full of love. You trace your hands down his back, loving the way his muscles ripple beneath your fingers. His body feels amazing against yours; the way you fit together is perfection.

Dean captures your lips as he thrusts into you, his tongue invading your mouth as his cock fills you again and again. You moan and Dean swallows the sound hungrily. The hand he has on your hip slides up your body and coaxes your hand from his back. He interlaces his fingers with yours and presses your hand back against the seat beside your head.

His lips break from yours and he buries his face in the crook of your neck. He presses kisses to your skin and hums, sending vibrations along your shoulder. “I love you,” you tell him in a soft moan. The easy roll of his hips falls out of rhythm, his thrusts becoming more erratic. 

The feeling of him moving inside you makes your stomach knot again. His hand squeezes yours as his cock throbs inside you and his lips meet the sweet spot behind your ear. “Oh Dean,” you moan, your legs tightening around his waist as he brings you closer and closer to climax. Dean’s thrusts become even more erratic, his groans muffled by your shoulder. His muscles tense as his cock throbs and twitches inside you.

“Y/N!” he exclaims as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. The feeling of his orgasm sparks yours, letting you cum together. Dean presses his lips to yours, sending you higher as you relish in the feeling of his cock pulsing inside you and his cum filling you

Your hand squeezes Dean’s as your walls squeeze his cock, milking him for all he’s worth. Dean’s tongue invades your mouth and your back arches from the seat, pushing you flush against him. His thrusts come to an end, leaving his hips pressed right up against yours. “I love you,” you whisper against his lips, him whispering the same sentiment.

You work each other through your highs before Dean finally pulls himself from you. He shifts and you turn so that you lie on your side, Dean behind you with his arms wrapped around you. Dean presses his back firmly against the back of the seat and pulls you close, making sure that you’re comfortable. “I love you Dean,” you whisper, your fingers tracing patterns up and down his arms.

“I love you too,” he whispers back, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as he plays absentmindedly with the band around your finger. “I know I’ll never be able to give you the life we talked about, and I’m sorry,” Dean begins, but you stop him.

“Don’t be sorry,” you tell him, “I chose this life, I’m just glad I have you to share it with.”

“Me too,” Dean whispers, “Still, I wish I could give you a house with a white picket fence, a family with beautiful children, a life without danger around every corner, but I can never do that. Sometimes I wish I was someone else, someone who could give you all that.”

“I’d choose this life with you over that life with someone else any day,” you promise, looking over your shoulder to kiss his lips. Dean sits up the best he can and leans over you, reaching for his suit jacket. He reaches his hand into the pocket and pulls it out, hiding something inside his fist.

“I hope you mean that,” Dean says as he settles himself behind you again.

“Dean, what are you -” you begin, but don’t get to finish.

“Marry me,” Dean says, “Please.” His chin rests against your shoulder as he opens his fingers, revealing an engagement ring in the palm of his hand.

“Dean,” you gasp, your heart pounding.

“I know I can’t give you the perfect life, but I also know that you make me happy; happier than I’ve been in a long time,” Dean says, “I can only hope that I make you happy too. Please, say you’ll be my wife and I promise I’ll be the best husband I can be, I will give you everything possibly I can.”

“Yes,” you whisper, almost inaudible to your own ears.

“I know you could do so much better,” Dean says, “But you would make me the happiest man in the world if you say yes.”

“Yes, Dean, yes,” you answer louder, “I’ll marry you.” You shift in his arms and turn to face him, smiling at the grin plastered across his face.

“Yeah?” he asks, excitement in his voice. You nod your head. Dean takes your left hand and pulls the fake wedding band from your finger before replacing it with the engagement ring. He leans in and captures your lips, consuming you with the kiss. “I love you,” he mumbles against your lips.

“I love you too,” you mumble back.

“This has to be the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had,” he says with a dorky smile.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you giggle, caressing his cheek with your hand.

“You too Baby,” Dean says before taking your hand and playing with the engagement ring around your finger, “My future wife.”


End file.
